digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Darkest Dark General Of All!
|airdate=(Ja:) August 21, 2011 (En:) July 26, 2015 |continuity= }} Synopsis On his throne and believing plan to doom the others in the Digital Underworld a success, Whispered gloats to his success. Unknown to him, however, both the Fusion Fighters United Army and Midnight were able to escape, though not without sacrifice. immediately flees the Land, while the United Army knows they have to defeat Whispered first. Unfortunately, informs them that is impossible to defeat only Whispered, as he and Apollomon are two hearts sharing one body. Hearing that, Mikey resolves to do what must be done. The scout ahead, and as they do so, comforts , as he knows that she and were close. He declares that as Digimon King, he would do his best to stop the sad partings. The declaration visibly softens Mervamon, who recognizes Shoutmon's noble heart. The United Army then observes the Sun Army heading to the ground level of Apollonia Tower. Mikey realizes it means that Whispered is ignorant of their survival and plans accordingly. Whispered then shows another depth to his cruelty by ordering his army to harvest the lives of Bright Land's citizens. Before they can do so, Christopher and Nene interrupt. Whispered realizes that means Mikey is alive as well, in time to see him lead an assault within the tower itself, a fact which Apollomon taunts his other side about. Whispered then takes the guise of his Apollomon self and greets them. He intends to use the form to cause Mikey to hesitate, but the Red General's experiences in the Digital Underworld let him attack without hesitation. Christopher and Nene arrive with their Digimon, allowing the trio to call . Whispered traps Shoutmon X7 in a barrier and then rises above them all, summoning a black sun to annihilate all. identifies a weak spot in the barrier which Mervamon exploits to help free Shoutmon X7, who tries to hold back the black sun but struggles. He gains the support of all of Bright Land, but the final help comes from within. Apollomon manages to gain control over his right arm and stall the attack. Shoutmon X7 pours all of his power into one final attack, destroying both Whispered and the massive attack. Apollomon lies dying, known as a tyrant to his people but content with his true nature being known by the United Army. With his dying breath, Apollomon reveals Lord Bagra's ultimate goal of annihilating all Digimon who do not join him and trusting the future to Mikey. Meanwhile, Ewan has a painful dream of the past, where he first met while hiding away in tears. SkullKnightmon observed their interactions and implanted the lie about a virtual world in a naive boy, leading him to take ownership of a Fusion Loader and then digifuse . He wakes from the dream with the horrid realization of how much harm he was done. Damemon tries to comfort him to no avail. Unfortunately, Damemon's wounds prove to be too much for him. He apologizes for keeping Ewan in the dark, as he truly cared for him and wished to protect his innocence. With AxeKnightmon having taken the Darkness Loader and a disinterested watching, Damemon fades his hands, telling Ewan with his dying breath that he now needs to fight on his own. Featured Characters (43) * (46) |c5= *'Gorillamon' (18) *'Dobermon' (20) *'Grizzlymon' (20) *Turuiemon (23) *Mikemon (23) *'Reppamon' (33) |c6= * (16) * (43) |c7= * (2) * (43) |c8= * (4) *Oryxmon (22) *'Bullmon' (33) |c10= *' ' (1) * (4) * (7) * (7) * (10) * (10) * (10) * (10) * (15) * (17) * (19) * (25) * (25) * (27) * (28) * (29) * (30) * (31) * (32) * (35) * (36) * (37) * (38) * (39) * (40) * (41) * (41) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} ) |episodeorder2=3 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=ZekeGreymon |episodeorder3=16 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon X7 |customimage4=Shoutmon X7 t.jpg |added4=(w/ OmniShoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) }} , Pickmons) }} , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=12 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon |added3=+ , Pickmons |episodeorder3=13 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=OmniShoutmon |DIGIMON4narrow=yes |episodeorder4=16 |arrow4=r |DIGIMON5=Shoutmon X7 |customimage5=Shoutmon X7 t.jpg |added5=(w/ ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder5=23 |arrow5=rr2 |DIGIMON6=Shoutmon |added6=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons }} ) |episodeorder2=12 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |added3=+ Shoutmon, |episodeorder3=16 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon X7 |customimage4=Shoutmon X7 t.jpg |added4=(w/ OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Sparrowmon) |episodeorder4=23 |arrow4=r2 |DIGIMON5=Pickmon (Silver) |customname5=Silver Pickmons |DIGIMON5narrow=yes |added5=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder2=23 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Ballistamon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons }} , Pickmons, Sparrowmon) |episodeorder2=23 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Dorulumon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons }} Quotes There are currently no quotes for this episode. Other notes from Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Taikis Entscheidung! Überhole das stärkste Apollomon!